


They Meet

by Katherine



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The stranger took off her concealing cloak in privacy.





	They Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



The stranger took off her concealing cloak in privacy. With a slow, very deliberate look up then down the shape of her, Shkai'ra said, "Unusual, I will admit."

"I like cats," Shkai'ra said later. She reached, slowly, telegraphing her intent, to tickle along Catra's jaw. The woman who was a cat squinted a little. That small change in expression at the touch was a triumph. Shkai'ra would not expect a cat to purr at such short acquaintance, after all.

When they touched hands, Shkai'ra's weapon callouses to Catra's sleek fingers, Shkai'ra whispered, "As it happens, I'm very used to claws."


End file.
